The Noble Hufflepuffs
by Dark Phoenix Magic
Summary: The Hufflepuffs from the beginning of Hogwarts to the present; how they beat the other houses by far in their deeds.
1. Introduction

Foreward  
  
The Hufflepuffs are not what the other houses say they are: fair, modest, and timid. Rather, the Badger Children, (as they were called frequently in the beginning of Hogwarts) were noble in a way the Gryffindors could not beat, and clever in a way that would put the Slytherins to shame. Of course, the Hufflepuffs possessed great intelligence as well, but they were not as philosophical as the Ravenclaws, and preferred staying on friendly terms with them by not challenging the Ravenclaws.  
  
Making a long story short, the Hufflepuffs were a proud (but humble) group of people that used hard work to get their way rather than cheating like their fellow Slytherins, or putting on airs like the Gryffindors.  
  
This is the long story of the Hufflepuffs and their nobility long ago and in the present, showing the noble families that honored Hufflepuff and the deeds of the Badger Children. Perhaps you will have a different opinion of them afterwards... 


	2. The First Group

The First Group  
  
As soon as Hogwarts was open to enrollment, wizards from all over the country came surging in, hoping for the best school their children could enter. In no time at all, Hogwarts School was fit to burst at the seams. Over forty students were in each year (there were students in every year because some had transferred from other schools) , the most being in Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. Hufflepuff was thought to be too air- headed because of its name, something which irked Helga considerably.  
  
"What is this? You want to banish Hufflepuff House because of its NAME?" said Helga loudly, her voice rising.  
  
The others drew back in shock. Gentle Helga never lost her temper.  
  
The beautiful blonde seemed to guess what they were thinking. She puffed herself up in rage, prepared to bellow into their slack-jawed, open- mouthed, bug-eyed faces that she too had pride and vivacity.  
  
"Maybe it was not such a worthy idea," said Godric, with a fleeting glance to Salazar.  
  
"Why not?" purred the sly one, "I see no-complications." His one silver- colored eye (the other was bright emerald) fixed Helga with a gaze that pleaded-no, demanded- her to accept.  
  
Helga stared at him in shock. Had not all four of them agreed that every house in Hogwarts would bear their last names? Then why was one of her best friends going against his words? Anger like never before flared up in Helga. Her eyes shone and she pulled out her wand.  
  
The previously silent Rowena suddenly stepped between Helga and Salazar. She kept her calm and wise posture, but commanded attention.  
  
"It will not do to fight. Please. Helga, your name will always be among us. Salazar, I am ashamed that you have ever even thought of not including Helga's nobility and wit in this castle," the graceful woman said sternly. Rowena looked at Godric. "Do you have anything to add?"  
  
"No," he said hastily, "but I must impress that this will not be the end of our troubles." With that he left the room, his pointed hat {which would later become the famed Sorting Hat) brushing the top of the doorway in the new Headmasters' Office.  
  
The three remaining humans listened as Godric's steps died away, when Rowena asked Helga if she was alright.  
  
"No, I am alright," said Helga with a preoccupied look on her face.  
  
Rowena sensed her friend was thinking deep, so she asked "Is their anything you would like to ask me?"  
  
"Oh, just if Godric's prediction that we will have more arguments is true," Helga answered, hoping Rowena's Seer qualities would hold the answer.  
  
"Well," Rowena mused, "I would not be surprised."  
  
Salazar suddenly strode toward the door, having heard enough. As he was about to make a step out of the room, he hesitated and turned around. His different eyes held a power-hungry look in them as he regarded the women before him.  
  
"Yes, I have to say Godric's prediction is correct. You see, I wish to be more selective about the students that enter this academy. If I had my way, only pure-blooded students could be admitted. None of that Muggle filth would befoul our school then," he said cruelly, a twisted smile on his face.  
  
This time it was Helga who prevented Rowena from bounding forth.  
  
"How dare you!" Rowena snarled, "Any wizard or witch has the right to learn!"  
  
Salazar only laughed and disappeared into the hallway.  
  
Rowena broke free or Helga's firm grasp and changed into her Animagus form. Helga watched a little sadly as the sleek leopard bounded down the hall after Salazar. The young man would get a few bruises from saying things like that. Still, Godric, Rowena, and Helga had gotten quite used to the fact that Salazar was just a rebel. They loved him anyway. In a good mood, Salazar could be understanding as well as decent. However, the words still hurt.  
  
All four of the founders were pureblooded, but that comment had been probably directed toward Rowena, who had many half-blood friends. Rowena enjoyed all company, including animals. Salazar always knew how to press her buttons.  
  
Helga turned to look out the window, her long braided hair swinging behind her. Maybe she should try to make a name for her house. Not that Helga needed anymore fame than she already had, but still...the badger Helga had picked to represent her house symbolized hard work, patience, but also something else.  
  
Helga had always thought badgers as a secretive species. (A/N: If you have ever read the Redwall books, the badgers in those books are how I portray them here. If you have not read the Redwall series, you are missing out on a lot!) The black and white striped creatures had always appealed to her in their friendly-gruff manner and bumbling curiosity. But she liked badgers mainly for the fact that they were powerful in their patient strength and loyal in attack. An idea alighted into Helga's mind like a dove. Why not create a secret only Hufflepuffers would have knowledge about? A devious plan was beginning to sketh in Helga's fair head. Yes, that is what I shall do, she thought contentedly.  
  
  
  
The first of the students to enter Hufflepuff House were lacking in talent and training as expected. Helga had been chosen to pick the date Hogwarts would open in cosolence for Salazar's crude remarks. Helga declared the date September 1st, and on the fine, golden evening of that very month, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry was officially open.  
  
"Welcome, welcome," announced Godric, on top of the castle steps. He was wearing resplendant robes of maroon and gold, the newly brained Sorting Hat perched on his head. A long, slender sword was clasped to his belt and the scarlet rubies winked, winked.  
  
The throng of eager faces of every shape, size, and gender fell silent.  
  
"Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts School. Your lengthy stay (for most of you) will be full of wisdom and learning. I hope you will cherish these years and let your talent show through as visible as the rays of sunshine that are descending from the sky this very moment," Godric said, reaching out a hand as if trying to grasp the golden beams that shone down from the heavens. The handsome man paused a moment longer before saying once again, "Welcome." 


End file.
